


Challenge Accepted

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fisting, Masturbation, NSFW, Sticky, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his roommate on shift, an eradicon takes the opportunity to play with his favorite, oversized toy. The last thing he wants to hear is his roommate unlocking the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for suggestion on something to write, and "eradicons and toys" was the response

Gasping, the eradicon rests his weight on his elbows as he rocks backwards onto the false spike he has suctioned to his berth.

"Oh frag," he pants, struggling to take the girth of the toy, "Bigger than I remember…!" He’d already worked his hand into his valve to stretch himself, but he’s having trouble fitting around his toy.

Pausing to allow himself to adjust, the eradicon takes the chance to check the time- still plenty of time before his bunkmate finishes his shift.

He cycles his vents to steady himself before he grinds himself backwards once more- clenching and relaxing around his favorite toy. It had always been a stretch, but this time he’s gone so long without some time alone to use it that-

"Frag!" he curses when he feels it hit the top of his valve- only two thirds of the length in his valve. It used to fit in him so nicely. All of it.

Challenge accepted.

He isn’t going to let a little thing like his valve shrinking and tightening up over time stop him from fully sheathing the false spike in himself. Absolutely not.

Righting himself, the eradicon slides upwards to smear more lubricant around before he presses himself down once more- dropping more of his weight to force his valve to take more of the spike. He can feel the burning stretch, and he groans as his spike springs free of its housing. “Frag  _yes_!” he whispers harshly, unable to stop himself from pressing further down and forcing the false spike to stretch his valve further.

The eradicon throws his helm back and bites back a sharp cry as he finally, finally hilts the toy. Oh,  _yessssss_  this is what he remembers. This fantastic stretch that is setting off each and every one of his nodes and makes him feel like he just can’t take any more and-

He hears the distinct  _click_  of the door accepting the unlock code from a mech, and he has just enough time to shove the toy deeper into his valve and shut his panel over it before his bunkmate strolls in and collapses to sit on his berth.

"Holy slag what a day," the other mech sighs, stretching his arms above his helm, "We had three separate engines fail today. Commander Starscream thinks we were doing it on purpose so he called in the next shift early. I’ve got the rest of the day off. You wanna go do something?"

The flustered eradicon is struggling to shut his vents down and praying to Unicron and Primus both that his bunkmate doesn’t notice the lubricant spattered on his thighs and the berth. Surely he wouldn’t notice the way his abdomen is a little thicker, right?

"Uh, not today. I was kinda thinking about grabbing a little recharge before I go on shift tonight, if that’s okay?"

"Oh yeah of course buddy! I’ve been meaning to try reading some of the human literature that Soundwave stole anyway. I’ll be nice and quiet," the other mech smiles, reaching underneath his own berth to fish out a data pad.

Trying not to show his disappointment, the eradicon nods and huffs out a laugh, “I hope that stuff isn’t too bad of a read.”

His bunkmate waves him off, leaning back to rest against the wall of their shared quarters and settle in to read.

With no way to remove the toy in his valve without being too suspicious, the eradicon can’t do much other than carefully lie down and try not to whimper as the false spike shifts in his stuffed valve and sets off his nodes all over again.

Well….at least he’ll be stretched for next time….which had better be soon, frag it!


End file.
